


lepus

by skeletonqueen



Series: Akusai Month 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Akusai Month 2019, M/M, Pining, Pre-BBS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletonqueen/pseuds/skeletonqueen
Summary: It wasn’t often that Isa was the one who’d initiate their midnight escapades.





	lepus

Lea kept his eyes on Isa’s back as he was tugged forward through the alleys of Radiant Garden by the sleeve. There was a metallic clanking from inside the backpack Isa had haphazardly thrown on over one shoulder as he moved and Lea thought for a second if maybe it was loud enough to draw attention. The two of them were doing their best to stay quiet and out of sight. It was late, well after midnight at this point and it was no time for two thirteen year olds (alright—a thirteen year old and an almost thirteen year old) to be sneaking out. But Lea let Isa pull him through the streets, a small smile on his face at the excitement that was radiating from his best friend.

It wasn’t often that Isa was the one who’d initiate their midnight escapades. Usually, it was Lea who was sneaking in to Isa’s bedroom at ungodly hours, scrapes up his arms from the rose bushes Isa’s mother had grown. He had a personal belief that she’d planted them in the hopes that they’d be a deterrent to keep him from ‘breaking and entering’ after she’d caught him for the second time. He wondered if Isa’s mother knew that her own son was just as prone to climbing out of his bedroom window, using the trellis meant for the roses as a ladder.

It wasn’t as though Lea was the only one who got caught sneaking in though. Lea’s own mother had caught Isa more than Lea had ever been caught, and she didn’t seem to mind an awful lot. She’d give them her stern face, sigh at them in exasperation at how they could fall and hurt themselves before sending them off to bed with hot cocoa. Sometimes, if they were lucky, they’d get extra marshmallows as a sign that she wasn’t really angry with either of them.

Isa’s quiet _‘psst’_ drew Lea’s attention back to the other boy as he stopped at one of the walls that surrounded the outside gardens of the castle. He stared back at Isa, his face illuminated slightly by the moonlight. “Lea, give me a boost.”

“Me? But you’re taller, you should give me a boost.”

“You don’t know what you’re looking for! Lea, please.” 

He regarded Isa for a moment, standing at the bottom of the wall, looking up at it with traces of marvel etched across his face. He realised the longer he stared, the longer he was making Isa wait for some kind of response. Colour rose to his cheeks as begrudgingly (though, not really) positioned himself at the wall with Isa, folding his hands together so Isa had a foothold. “Alright, hurry up.”

Keeping his feet planted as firmly as he could, he gave Isa the boost he needed to reach the top of the wall, with only mild complaining when Isa’s foot found Lea’s head as he climbed up. He watched as Isa’s blue hair disappeared over the top and sighed, muttering up at the brickwork. “Great, now how am I supposed to get up—”

His words came to a stop as a rope was thrown over the side of the wall and Isa’s face reappeared. “I came prepared. There should be enough of a foothold for you to get up here with the rope.”

Lea scowled up at him. He knew that Isa was aware that of the two of them, Lea was better at climbing. He scrambled up the wall awkwardly, with little incident other than losing his footing on a misshapen brick. Isa’s hand wrapped around Lea’s wrist as soon as it was within reach and helped haul him up onto the top of the wall, losing his balance with the sudden addition of Lea’s weight. The two of them fell backwards, laughter bubbling as they lay on the cold stone.

Eventually, Isa pushed up, knocking Lea off of his legs and began heading along the wall. The metallic clanking started up again and Lea frowned, running ahead of Isa and turning on his heel so he was walking backwards with his eyes on his friend. “What have you got in there anyway?” He nodded his head towards the bag slung over Isa’s shoulder.

“It’s a surprise.”

He slowed his pace and walked alongside Isa wordlessly for another five minutes before Isa came to a stop at a part of the wall that overlooked the gardens below them. Leaning over the wall slightly, Lea gave a look over the muted tones of the neatly manicured grass below them. It was too dark to see any of the flowers properly at this time of night though. If it was light enough, Lea could have pointed them out to Isa, told him their names and how best to take care of them.

Isa grabbed at his hand, yanking him backwards and he realised Isa had stopped walking whilst he’d continued on, distracted. Isa had stopped them at a wider part of the wall and was shrugging the backpack off of his shoulders, crouching down to fish something out of it. Lea hovered over him, peering over his shoulder as he watched Isa pull out a blanket. He unrolled it carefully and set it across the stone surface of the wall neatly, beaming up at Lea he shuffled onto the blanket, crossing his legs. “C’mon sit down. I wanna show you something.”

Following Isa’s lead, Lea sat next to him, stretching his legs out in front of him. He tugged his jacket closer to him, shivering at the slight “What’s so important that you’re dragging me out at one in the morning in the cold anyway?”

He got another grin in return as Isa pulled out an additional blanket, as if he had predicted Lea’s disliked for the cold weather. He didn’t bother being careful with this one, wrapping it up and throwing it at Lea like a ball. Lea pulled the blanket around his shoulders as he watched Isa curiously as he continued to root around in the bag, the metal clanking from earlier returning. His eyes lit up as Isa pulled out a silver thermos, presumably the source of the clanking sound.

He set it down on the ground and went back to fishing around in the bag, pulling out what looked like a textbook. He frowned at that. If Isa had dragged him out at one in the morning to sit in the cold and do homework he might just push him off the wall. 

“Relax, I’m not making you do anything for school.” Isa’s voice was light, full of humour and it caught Lea off guard, frowning deeper at how well Isa knew him. Sometimes, it was like they shared the same brain, and Lea couldn’t keep a single thought hidden from him. Though he had to admit that it was nice, being able to communicate with his best friend without even speaking sometimes because their thoughts were so in sync.

Isa unscrewed the lid on the thermos carefully and took a sip before holding it out to Lea. “It’s not as good as your mom makes, and there are no marshmallows or cream, but it _is_ hot chocolate.” He took the thermos from him, sipping at it and made a hum of approval. Isa may not have thought it was as good as his mom’s but to Lea at least, it tasted just as good.

Isa flipped through the book, and glanced up to the sky. Arm outstretched he was tracing along stars, looking for something. Every now and then he’d look back down at the book, and adjust his tracing accordingly. It took him a few minutes, the two of them sitting in an easy silence. Lea noticed how happy Isa looked, his eyes seemed to light up as he watched the stars quietly. Every time he caught up with his own thought process he cast his eyes downwards, heat rising to his cheeks, but he couldn’t help himself stealing another look at Isa’s face in profile. He looked so at ease.

They sat quietly, passing the hot chocolate back and forth to fight off the cold. Isa checking his book briefly with a frown, before looking back up at the sky.

“There!” Isa nudged his shoulder, and he felt his heart hammer against his chest at the sudden contact. “I wanted to see that one.” Lea followed Isa’s hand, looking up to see what he was pointing at. He knew there was probably some significance—Isa wouldn’t bring him all this way at this time to just to show him some stars, but he couldn’t really make out what it was he was supposed to be looking at in the first place. 

“Uhhh… Yeah it’s—”

Isa sighed, but his smile gave away his lack of real annoyance. “Look,” Isa said, pointing down at the page on his book, then back up towards the stars. “Do you see it?” Lea studied the image of the constellation before looking back up at the sky. “It’s one of the ones that our teacher mentioned. It’s a hare." Some people say it’s being chased by a hunting dog, since those stars over there—” His hand shifted slightly and he pointed to a different cluster of stars. “Those make up the shape of a dog.”

Lea tilted his head tracing the shapes of the stars with his eyes, trying to match them up to the images he could see in the pages of Isa’s textbook. He wasn’t sure all the stars were fully visible, so maybe that’s why they didn’t really look the same. “I can kinda see the rabbit one, yeah.”

“No, it’s a hare, not a rabbit.” Isa tugged at the blanket around Lea’s shoulders pulling half of it over himself and brought his knees up, hugging them to his chest. Lea shuffled as Isa pressed up against his shoulder, he could feel the warmth radiating from him.

Lea watched as Isa spoke, his mouth was moving and he was definitely making sounds, but whatever the words were, got lost somewhere in the process. He was too distracted by how close Isa was sitting next to him. He was positive his brain had short circuited when Isa tilted his head, letting it rest on his shoulder and tickling the side of his cheek with his hair. Was it always this soft? From this angle, he could see how long Isa’s eyelashes were when he blinked, had they always been like that?

Lea felt his stomach twisting into knots the longer he stared at Isa, it was almost unfair how pretty he was from this angle. A poke to his side slammed him right back into the present, Isa lifted his head up off of Lea’s shoulder. “Hey, are you listening?”

He scratched at the back of his neck as Isa laughed at him. “I was listening. Then I… sorta spaced out, sorry.”

Isa had a soft smile on his face as he let his gaze return to sky above them. “Do you ever really think about how many stars there are? When it’s dark like this, and the moon isn’t full, you can see so many. It’s kinda nice don’t you think? I think I could watch them all night.” He turned to face Lea, his turquoise eyes meeting Lea’s.

“Yeah, me too…” He hadn’t really been looking at the stars as much as he thought Isa would have wanted him to. Lea shuffled awkwardly, unsure of exactly why he was thinking about Isa the way he was. He grabbed the metal thermos to distract himself from how earnestly Isa was looking at him, shaking it to confirm that it was empty.

“Sorry for dragging you out so late to see some silly stars.”

“Nah. They’re not silly, ‘sides I like when you show me stuff you’re interested in.” He tossed the thermos towards Isa, grinning when he caught it with ease. “We probably should get home though, huh? Your mom’s gonna be mad if she catches you.”

“Yeah, probably.”

They walked the route back along the wall, pointing out stars to each other, making up their own constellations. Lea tried to follow the stars Isa had shown him in the sky, to see if he could find them again without help, wanting to memorise their exact position, keep it locked in his memory forever. Maybe with a little practice he’d be able to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft boys looking at some stars... lepus is the constellation isa shows lea!
> 
> this is for the 'stargazing' prompt, and hey its on time. i skipped a day but thats okay.


End file.
